


Tuesday Coffee and Shared Sweaters

by gotsichi7



Series: not so drabble [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, Friends to Lovers, M/M, he also has denial issues, jinyoung loves to steal mark's sweaters, mark is oblivious of just how much he loves jinyoung, mark tries so hard to hide his feelings, markjin have been best friends all his life, minor jinyoung/wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Mark realizes too late that he was in love with his best friend and tries to drunkenly confess to him by showing up to his house at 5am in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: There are a lot of reasons to hate you but i don’t, Your eyes are the brightest i have ever seen, i am constantly on edge because of you

Mark probably had a bit too much to drink. He knows this because he is standing in front of Jinyoung’s house and he doesn’t even know why. Alright, maybe he does know why he was there but still he didn’t think when he walked out of the bar he was headed here. It was more like subconsciously he was walking to Jinyoung’s place.

He is drunk; a bit too drunk. And it’s probably the break of dawn. so, if the neighbours saw him standing in front of Jinyoung’s house like this they would probably calls the cops.

He really didn’t think this plan through. Well, to be honest, he had no plan.

_What the fuck am I doing here and why the fuck am I so drunk?_

He had been drinking to try and eliminate the messy situation in his head. It’s been a mess for the past week now and no matter how much Mark tried to think it out, it all made no sense at all. His heart was telling him one thing and his mind was telling him another.

But why was he in front of Park Jinyoung’s house at the break of dawn, trying to suppress the urge to vomit, you ask?

The answer was simple. Park Jinyoung was the tsunami that flooded his brain with the thoughts of him and leaving a horrid mess. Mark was beyond repair. So Mark being the very rational adult that he is (he is 22 years old, he was an adult) he drank till he couldn’t think anymore. Or rather he drank until the only thing that was coming out of his mouth was ‘why the hell did Jinyoung do this to me?’

That was overdramatic but that is the effect Jinyoung has on him.

From the start of his life, Jinyoung had that effect. They had first met in middle school. From the moment he had stepped into school, Park Jinyoung had been there. He had become the Korean boy that talked to him even though he had no idea how to speak English. The boy however, was expressive and they managed to find a common ground of silence before Jinyoung learnt more English and Mark learnt more Korean.

So they became friends. Their houses were only a block away from each other. Naturally, thanks to the many sleepovers they used to have as kids, their parents had become great friends. Mark is pretty sure the Park family regards him as their own son and Jinyoung is pretty much family to his parents too. From that little boy who couldn’t even speak one word of Korean, Mark had gained not only a friend but an extension to his family. And it had happened so smoothly that Mark had forgotten what life was like before Jinyoung. All he knew was Jinyoung.

So what was it that made everything so different now?

They were best friends. Jinyoung knew exactly what reckless thing Mark was going to do before he even does it. Mark had Jinyoung’s favourite coffee shops lists by rank and his favourite order at each of those coffee shops. They were best friends and for most of his life Jinyoung had been there.

So really, if there was a problem Mark should just confront Jinyoung.

But the problem was that Mark couldn’t accept it himself. The problem wasn’t Jinyoung. The problem was himself.

It had all started in high school. At least, the last week of thinking about this had pinpointed it to the moment when Jinyoung had came out to him in high school. They were in their last year and Mark was talking about the fact that Jinyoung hadn’t dated anyone. Despite all the confessions he received, there was not one that he accepted.

_“I’ve been meaning to tell you” Jinyoung whispered. The tone of his voice was so low that Mark felt the suspense make his heart beat funny. “I’m gay”_

Mark remembered the shockwaves that went through his body. It was shocking because never once did Mark suspect it. Never once did he take all the jokes that Jinyoung tried to make (which were probably hints now that he thought of it) seriously. It hit him almost out of nowhere and Mark was too shocked to even try to hide it.

_“I had no idea”_

_Jinyoung laughed so hard. “I know. I’m fully aware that I’m friends with a fucking moron”_

That night Mark couldn’t fall asleep because all his life he had only seen girls as an option. All his life he had been chatting up girls in his class, all his life he had never thought of guys. It wasn’t that he wasn’t ok with Jinyoung being gay. He was perfectly fine with it. It was just that suddenly he realized that he was part of Jinyoung’s option. It opened up possibilities that he never saw before and suddenly he felt happy.

But the next morning nothing had changed. Jinyoung went about his life all the same as Mark went on with his life as though he hadn’t just realized an enigma that would change their lives forever. Mark had buried that thought deep in his mind. It never saw the day of light as Mark continued to try chatting up the hot girls in his school. (He was probably a big playboy but you didn’t hear it from him).

Every day from that day Mark had put a nice label on Jinyoung’s head. _My bestfriend;_ it read. He never thought of exploring the possibilities anymore. Jinyoung was obviously not interested and Mark wasn’t interested in ruining what they already had.

Because what they had was great.

When they had left high school and went into college, they had different majors. Jinyoung taking up Literature while Mark was an engineering major. It was weird at first going to classes separately for the first time in his life but they got used to it. What made it worst were the dating rumours that started surrounding them.

When they were in school, people had accepted that they were best friends since childhood. Everyone knew they were attached by the hip since Mark had moved in to school. But in college, the surroundings were new and their closeness was questionable.

So what if Mark walked Jinyoung to class with his favourite coffee every Tuesday? Mark knew his order by heart and Jinyoung liked coffees before a really long day of class. And what is the big deal if they swap sweaters every other day? Jinyoung loves his fluffy sweaters and quite frankly he looks damn adorable in them (don’t let Jinyoung know Mark said that).

And who the hell cares if Mark lets Jinyoung kiss his cheeks and pretends to be super annoyed about it?

Well, Jinyoung’s boyfriend does.

That’s right, just when Mark was getting the hang of balancing assignments, projects, tests and his social life; Park Jinyoung decides to find himself a boyfriend. Mark wouldn’t exactly say he doesn’t like the guy because he wasn’t jealous the way Jackson, his very annoying roommate, suggests. He was just very wary of this guy hurting his best friend’s feelings. And maybe he felt threatened that Mark was no longer important in Jinyoung’s life.

But Jinyoung reassures him that Wonpil was a good guy and would never come in between the two of them, repeatedly. Mark never needed to say anything but Jinyoung could read him like an open book no matter what.

_“Why are you telling me this? I’m not jealous of your boyfriend” Mark insists for what felt like the nth time._

_“Of course you’re not” Jinyoung said, completely unconvinced. “If you could also stop staring daggers at him, every time he is around you that would be great too”_

So maybe, Jinyoung could tell what he felt before Mark even knew it. He was perceptive like that. He knew Mark better than the back of his hand. So maybe that’s why when Mark realized he was jealous he knew that he was three hundred feet in his own shit.

He was in love with his best friend and it was too late.

Mark however didn’t feel like ruining the perfect bubble Jinyoung had with his first ever boyfriend. He would happily eat his own heart if it meant Jinyoung could remain oblivious about the shift in Mark’s feelings. But Jinyoung could read his feelings from a mile away and MArk wasn’t about to let that happen.

So he had been trying, with much difficulty to create some sort of distance.

The first step had been making Wonpil fill in his ‘best friend’ duties, so Jinyoung wouldn’t feel the gap and chase him. His Tuesday coffee – one hot caramel macchiato with whipped cream, extra caramel and a dash of cinnamon powder – was to be delivered by Wonpil from now on. It was easy to make Wonpil obey him; the boy was just as smitten as Jinyoung was after all. With Wonpil filling up his role in Jinyoung’s life and the painful grip oh the thought on his heart, Jinyoung let him go. Wonpil was the most solid excuse he had.

Mark had gifted his favourite sweater to Jinyoung, insisting he didn’t need it anymore. Mark then moved out of the dormitories to rent a place somewhere close enough to campus but far enough from Jinyoung. And slowly but surely the distance happened.

For the most part, Jinyoung seemed quite happy. They texted sometimes and it didn’t seem like anything was ever out of place and for the most part Mark thought he was in the safe zone. He could finally try to adjust with the life of pretending he didn’t love his best friend by drowning himself in his academics and an unhealthy amount of online games.

That was until a week ago when Jinyoung had appeared on his bed snuggled into Mark’s fluffiest sweater with red rimmed eyes and a sniffled nose. Wonpil had broken up with him and he was a fucking mess.

Naturally, Mark should be happy about this. Wonpil was out of the picture and he could finally have his chance. But the six months relationship Jinyoung had had with Wonpil had burned Jinyoung’s heart and Mark wasn’t about to exploit Jinyoung’s vulnerability. It would be extremely selfish if he confessed his affections when Jinyoung was obviously still in love with Wonpil.

So, Mark prepared himself for another feast of his own heart.

Each time Jinyoung sobbed with the word ‘Wonpil’ leaving his mouth his heart would crack. Each time Jinyoung hugged him as he cried; he was punched in the gut. Each time Jinyoung called him in the middle of the night asking if Mark was asleep only to fucking cry again, Mark would feel his heart crushed by the weight of his own idiocy. He was on edge with how much he had to try and hold himself together.

_“Jinyoung” Mark sighed and waited for the sharp sobs from the other line to slow down before he continued. “Did you love him that much?”_

_“I don’t know” he sniffles. Mark could just imagine the pain in his face and his already broken heart was shattered into even smaller pieces._

_“Why did he want to break up?”_

_There is a short silence which Mark isn’t quite sure was because Jinyoung was wiping his tears or gathering the courage to admit the reason. “He thinks I’m in love with you”_

_Mark laughed despite the sudden quickening heartbeat in his chest. “He must be an idiot, then”_

_Jinyoung however remains silent for the longest time. There was no hum of approval; there was no sniffling or sobbing. The line just goes silent and finally it went dead._

After that phone call Mark tried to call him back but it went straight into voicemail. Maybe it was because Jinyoung’s phone died. So he makes his way to Jinyoung’s class the next morning, determined to ask Jinyoung what had happened to the phone call.

_“I must have fallen asleep” Jinyoung mutters, pretending to focus on his book. His eyes were unnaturally focused and his shoulders were stiff. It wasn’t hard to tell that Jinyoung was lying. Mark didn’t need to be a genius to know that._

_“But I couldn’t call you back?”_

_“It must have died” Jinyoung said a bit too fast. “Class is about to start. You should probably leave”_

So, first Jinyoung lies to him. He then starts ignoring him and Mark doesn’t even know what he’s done. Everything was out of place and he didn’t even know what to fix.

Was Jinyoung still mourning his broken relationship? Was it something Mark said?

Three whole days of being ignored by Jinyoung has finally led to him standing in front of his house, drunk beyond belief, trying his best to devise a plan on making sure his best friend/heartbreaking crush doesn’t leave him to rot to death alone. There was a thousand and one reasons for Mark to hate Jinyoung for making his life so difficult but he doesn’t.

Because, holy fuck, he loved Jinyoung. If it was anything that he regretted it was the fact that he hadn’t told Jinyoung he loved him. He knew it before. He knew there was a shift in his heart the moment Jinyoung had admitted he was gay. But he hadn’t.

So really, this whole mess wasn’t Jinyoung’s fault. It was his.

He stared at the lock keypad on Jinyoung’s door and wonders if it had ever changed, since the last time Mark was around. That was probably before Wonpil.

He contemplates knocking even though it was probably 5a.m. in the morning. Or he could just wait for Jinyoung to come out of the house. It would probably be noon by then.

Or maybe Mark was tired of sitting around waiting. Maybe it was just time to barge in take a chance on what he wanted. And right now he wanted Jinyoung to know that he loved him. More than he had ever loved anyone else.

0-9-0-4

There is a ding of the right pass code being inputted and Mark smiled. Jinyoung didn’t change it after all.

There is a clank of ceramic breaking as it hits the floor as soon as Mark peaks his head into the house. In front of him stood Park Jinyoung, in a sweater Mark was pretty sure he had lost at least 6 months ago, mouth agape, hands frozen in mid air. A broken mug scattered at his feet with what seemed to be hot tea.

“What are you doing here” Jinyoung stuttered. His expression was alike with an expression of just seeing a ghost.

“We need to talk” Mark intoned, surprisingly composed despite the alcohol slowly buzzing in the back of his head. His feet was bringing him towards where Jinyoung was standing, tugging him clear of the broken pieces of glass and hot tea that was on the floor. “I’ll clear this up first”

Jinyoung watches him, seeming too far in the state of shock to even help.

When he was done, he tugs Jinyoung to the couch.

“We need to talk”

Jinyoung nodded but his expression was still haunted. He seemed to swallow all his thoughts and tried to compose himself. He pulls the hem of his (Mark’s) sweater trying but failing to conceal his very short pants. Mark tries really hard to focus on Jinyoung’s face but he can’t help but glance.

“I probably should have told you years ago” Mark blurts. “I love you”

_He was damn drunk give him a fucking break for the lack of creativity._

“Well, isn’t it about time you realized?”

**Author's Note:**

> This may not fill in the prompt but i was craving to write a childhood friends to lover dynamic. but like i don’t even know what this was. i’m sorry for my attempt at failed crack. i tried to beta this but yeah. criticize me in the comments... or talk to me on tumblr/twitter @ gotsichi7


End file.
